Stand Your Ground
Stand Your Ground is the ninth episode in season six of . Synopsis Calleigh could find herself in trouble after she is involved in an off-duty shooting. Meanwhile, the shooting leads detectives to a separate murder, which is connected to drug dealers. Plot Calleigh leaves a diner and gets into her car, only to have a car pull up next to hers, the passenger aiming a gun at her. She draws her weapon and the car speeds off, but when she pursues on foot, the car turns around and heads straight for her, causing Calleigh to fire into it. The car veers off into a shoe store, crashing into it. When Calleigh goes to investigate, she finds the driver dead, the passenger escaped--and a woman, apparently a customer in the store, dead on the ground in front of the car. When the CSI team arrives, they identify the driver of the car as Mark Dow and the young woman as Valerie Gaynor, a middle school teacher. Delko comforts her, but IAB Rick Stetler turns the screws on Calleigh, asking her if she was drinking at brunch. She admits to having two mimosas, but her blood alcohol level is only .04, well below the legal limit. Blood on the glove compartment box leads the CSIs to Pete Morton, but when Horatio accuses him of attacking Calleigh, he counters with a threat to sue for personal injury. He claims the only reason he and Mark turned around and headed back for Calleigh is because a truck was blocking their escape route. He denies trying to run her over, but Horatio is skeptical. Alexx has some good news for Calleigh: Valerie Gaynor wasn't killed by the car crashing into the store. She was dead before it hit, meaning someone murdered her. Stetler, who has already removed Calleigh from the active duty, asks why there are six mimosas on her bar tab. She claims they were for friends, but later confronts Jake Berkley, whom she actually had brunch with. He lies to her about the mimosas at first, claiming he bought a round for his buddies, but Calleigh sees through it and is not pleased. Horatio pays a visit to Valerie's school and talks to Dave Keppling, the art department substitute teacher, whom Valerie was seeing. Keppling mentioned Valerie looked tense on the morning of her death, but she didn't tell him why. Horatio's questioning is interrupted when a thirteen-year-old girl goes into seizures in the hallway, the victim of a drug overdose. Ryan finds drugs in Valerie's desk and wonders if she was dealing. He visits the home of Charlie Sheridan and his younger brother Logan, who caught Valerie trespassing on their property. Ryan wonders about Charlie's arrest for possession a year ago, but Charlie tells the CSI that the cops got it wrong. Ryan and Natalia turn to Valerie's journal and determine that she wasn't selling drugs to kids--she was trying to make a case against someone who was. They connect the drugs with candy found in the backseat of the car and realize that Valerie was tracking people selling flavored narcotics to children. The CSIs go back to the car and discover the weapon used to kill Valerie lodged in the bottom of it: a dumbbell from a shoe display in the store the car crashed into. Delko and Ryan question the owner, Andre Harding, and when they find a lot of cash in his register, they suspect him of being in on the drug deals. Delko has good news for Calleigh--the location of one of the bullets from her gun negates the story Pete told about the truck blocking them; they were trying to kill her. When she thanks him, he tells her Jake found the evidence and asked him to document it. Ryan and Natalia find a tie tack in the glass shards from the shop with a school logo on it, connecting Dave Kepling to the murder of Valerie. Horatio figures out that he was the dealer Valerie was investigating. When she investigated the store--where Keppling was buying shoes to hide the drugs in before giving them to kids to sell--she saw Keppling there with Mark, Pete and Andre and realized he was the dealer. He killed her, but when they spotted Calleigh walking by, he worried she had seen something and sent Mark and Pete to take care of the problem. Vindicated, Calleigh tells Pete he'll be going away for murder, while Horatio finds one of the young drug dealers--Logan Sheridan--and gets him to turn in the others. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Khandi Alexander as Alexx Woods *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva La Rue as Natalia Boa Vista Guest Cast * David Lee Smith as Rick Stetler * Johnny Whitworth as Jake Berkeley * Malik Whitworth as Andre Harding * Tanya Clarke as Valerie Gaynor * Jim True-Frost as Dave Keppling * Matt McTighe as Pete Morton * Jeff Leaf as Mark Boyd * Sasha Pieterse as Beth Buckley * Jake Abel as Charlie Sheridan * Cole Petersen as Logan Sheridan * Jacqueline Mahoney as Female Cop See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes